1. Field of Invention The invention relates to an information processing apparatus and recording medium. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus and recording medium for storing and managing a plurality of types of data including image data and audio data.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging apparatus such as electronic cameras record images as digital data. These apparatus in recent years have become very popular. Other electronic equipment that has become popular in recent years with the advances of semiconductor technology, are electronic notebooks. Electronic notebooks typically manage personal information and schedules. In many instances the electronic notebooks include touch tablets which provide a mechanism for detecting pressure operations (i.e., contact with the touch tablet) by a user. For example, these operations may include the recordation of handwriting input by a user into a digital format.
In addition to the above electronic equipment, digital video cameras which record sound and images are also becoming popular. In these apparatus, audio data is recorded either in conjunction with the images and/or as separate data before, during or after the images are recorded. However, if additional sound is recorded after image data is already recorded, that additional sound is recorded as separate audio data from the audio data that is already recorded. Thus, when the sound accompanying the image is played back, it is necessary to select at least two separate audio data for playback. This causes, in many instances, non-continuous sound playback.